Karma
Karma is the "reputation" system in 9 Dragons. Karma is used primarily as a prerequisite to equip various relics, known as Good Karma (GK) relics and Bad Karma (BK) relics. Both have their benefits and drawbacks. Aside from the practical purpose, karma also gives players an epithet that shows their prowess in PvP; this can also be used to intimidate your opponents. Types of Karma There are two types of karma in 9Dragons. Those are Good Karma (GK) and Bad Karma (BK). As the names suggest, they are earned by performing "good" and "bad" deeds, respectively. Good karma can be earned by defeating opposing clans (Black Clan killing White Clan and vice versa), vagabonds, and masked players in PvP. Good karma is also earned by killing many monsters. You gain 1 GK point for every 50-100 monsters you kill. Good karma is lost if you are killed or if you kill a member of an allied clan. Bad karma is earned whenever you kill another player in PvP, but you earn much more if you kill a member of an allied clan. Bad karma is only lost when you are killed. The use of Karma Having karma gives you the ability to use common Karma Relics which increase and, in the case of Bad Karma relics, decrease your attributes. Also, some Karma titles, give you the ability to use special (and rare) Karma relics, also called Plates. Neither karmic path is specifically better than the other, but because BK relics give you a greater stat boost per relic, and it is easier to maintain, most players opt to become BK users. This is reflected in the ingame economy by higher prices for BK relics. Karma Relics Good Karma Relics Revolving Chakra relics give +4/+4 Five Dragons relics give +5/+5 Elemental Crown relics give +6/+6 +Wisdom/+Dexterity +Wisdom/+Constitution +Constitution/+Essence +Strength/+Essence +Strength/+Dexterity Bad Karma Relics Revolving Chakra relic give +9/-1 Five Dragons relics give +12/-2 Elemental Crown relics give +15/-3 +Strength/-Constitution +Dexterity/-Essence +Essence/-Wisdom +Constitution/-Dexterity +Wisdom/-Strength Following this link you can see what all these relics and other karma title related plates look like. Please note many of those plates contain in their description the old karma titles which are out of use now (they were translated wrongly and only later on revised). Karma Epithets Karma epithets, also known as "Banners", are earned when a player has exceeded a certain amount of karma, either good or bad. A bad karma epithet will override a good karma epithet of the same level. For example, Dark Heart will appear instead of Brave Heart if the character has 1,000,000 GK and 100,000 BK. Because of this, Brave Heart is notoriously hard to keep, as the BK count cannot be equal to, or exceed 100. Trading karma Trading karma, also known as a "karma trade" is a process by which players agree to engage in PvP and have each player win once. The mechanic that make this possible is the fact that a player gains more karma for defeating his opponent than he loses when defeated. To gain BK, players of allied clans trade, and to gain GK, players of opposing clans trade (even it's an almost impossible task to earn enough GK for a banner via GK trade - the BK banner overrides the equal level GK one) For more detailing techniques, please consult the 9Dragons forum: link Controversy At least once, karma trading has been at the heart of a debate regarding the question whether karma trading can be considered an exploit, or not, and if should be "patched": link Category:Attributes